


The Shed Scene

by cool_nick_miller



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bye Reagan, F/M, New Girl - Freeform, Nick Miller - Freeform, Reunion, Sexy Time, Smut, glue, jessica day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_nick_miller/pseuds/cool_nick_miller
Summary: I REWATCHED 'GLUE' RECENTLY AS ITS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE EPISODES FROM S6. I HAD AN IDEA FOR AN ALTERNATE ENDING WHICH RESULTS IN BYE-BYE REAGAN AND HELLO NESS SMUT! IT'S TURNED OUT LONGER THAN PLANNED SO IS SPLIT IN TO TWO PARTS. ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Shed Scene:

A familiar cold sweat pools at the back of Nick's neck as he screws his eyes shut inside the little wooden house he'd crawled in to. There's a crowd of people out there waiting patiently for him to read The Pepperwood Chronicles, but his anxiety was winning right now. He could feel it snaking its way through his body as he stood at the podium, looking around hopelessly for a calming face but finding none. His chest had felt tighter with every breath he tried to draw into his lungs and Nick's 'flight' instinct had kicked in.

Hard.

He'd only agreed to come because he didn't want to disappoint Reagan - but none of that even mattered now since their argument outside the bookstore. He'd needed a moment to compose himself before walking through the door, but she was constantly trying to hurry him along and he just couldn't catch his breath. Everything felt so fast, so overwhelming. The shirt she'd bought him was starting to make him feel like he was being strangled, and his palms were beginning to sweat. She was going on and on about keeping people waiting and not wanting to let the store owner down because _she'd worked hard to set this up for him and what was he waiting for? Why couldn't he just pull himself together for once and be a grown up about this?_

Nick hadn't meant to explode at her with quite the ferocity that escaped after her scolding, but he'd had enough of being belittled and spoken to like a child, and he told her so.

Thus ensued a heated discussion, some home truths, Reagan yelling this was ridiculous, that she didn't know how to be around him when he acted this way, demanding to know why he was so emotionally stunted, Nick suggesting things weren't working, and Reagan storming off yelling about how she knew it was a bad decision to move in with him in the first place. The final nail in the coffin of their already somewhat strained relationship.

The commotion must have drawn the owners attention, because he was out there excitedly ushering Nick through the door before he could run away, and Nick felt like he was drowning on dry land as he stepped inside.

So now, he's sat alone with his knees tucked right up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he tries to will himself to be anywhere but here.

He can't do this.

He wants to leave.

His breathing is loud and fast, and his chest feels hollow. Nick fleetingly thinks he might throw up, but realises he was so nervous he hadn't eaten anything today, so that would be a wasted venture.

He's just reaching the point where he wants to crawl under his own skin to die quietly, when a familiar voice floats over him like a calming hug.

"Hey, Miller."

_What was she doing here? Was she even sobered up enough to drive?_

He lifts his weary head and turns towards the sound.

"How did you..?"

"I had a message from Reagan that you needed support. It sounded urgent..." Jess looks around "...where is she, by the way?"

"Probably the other side of town in her own apartment by now."

"What? Why?"

"We, uh, well...I think me and Reagan broke up."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope..." He shakes his head and picks at the thread of his trousers as he speaks quietly.

She nods. Jess gets it.

"What am I doing here, Jessica?" His voice is so sad that she nearly lets her smile slip "I'm not cut out for this. What if people hate The Pepperwood Chronicles? What if...what if they hate **me**? I mean, **I** hate me most of the time and I **am** me!"

He's starting to panic again, tugging at the collar of his shirt, so Jess calmly crouches down next to the wooden house and speaks as honestly as she can. He needs to hear this.

"Nick...you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Everyone here is lucky to hear your book, because it's a part of you - and if you fail, it doesn't change how special you are, and no matter what happens here...I'll always..." She nearly says it. **The L-word**. It is _so_ close to coming out, because her heart is hurting for him and she just wants Nick to _know_ \- but Jess pauses as she looks at him: A broken man having an existential crisis in the middle of a bookstore, and she just can't add to that with her own needs. So she takes a breath and reaches her hand through the little window to squeeze his shoulder. His solid, muscular shoulder that she would give anything to rest her head upon again "...I'll always _care about you_."

...

The fresh air hits his face and relief washes over Nick as they step back out on to the street and head towards her car.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Jess. I've never been so happy to hear your voice!" He laughs, rubbing a hand across his neck and feeling slightly calmer.

"Uh...you're welcome? I think." Jess raises a brow and nudges him in the side with her elbow.

"I honestly thought I was gonna have to hide in there until the store closed. I don't even know what happened. One minute I'm standing there and then I just...I freaked out."

"To be honest, I'd be more surprised if you _didn't_ freak out during public speaking."

"I've blown it, haven't I?" He sighs heavily "Now no one is gonna want to read my book, and this will have all been for nothing."

"Well, that might have been true if you didn't have a friend who was amazingly persuasive with their words, and has convinced the store owner you're unwell, therefore making him agree to another reading in two days time..."

"Who?" Nick blinks at her blankly and she rolls her eyes.

" **Me** , dummy. _Obviously_ it's me."

"Are you serious?"

"As a traffic violation." She nods, smiling from ear to ear.

Nick isn't quite sure how else to convey the overwhelming gratitude he feels right now, so without even stopping to think, he just steps closer to Jess and pulls her into his chest as he squeezes tightly.

When he straightens up, she has to go on tip toes to stay with him and he can't see the way her eyes instantaneously fall shut as her body presses in to his, but he _does_ notice the way her fingers have gripped the hem of his shirt so it bunches up in her hands, and he _does_ feel the unmistakable weight of her face resting itself in the crook of his neck.

It's nice.

Weird, but nice.

After the day he'd had it was actually really calming. So he doesn't dare move, instead choosing to stay holding her, despite knowing that even for them - this was a little unusual.

There's a fleeting moment where time has rewound, but then the hug lasts for a few seconds too long, and it turns in to two people just...you know... _holding each other_ , and they both start to tense up at the same time, stepping away quickly with awkward glances, throat clearing, and comments of ' _We should probably head back...traffic is a bitch this time of day.'_

_'Yeah. Traffic. Right. What a bitch...'_

...

Stepping through the loft entrance, Nick is hit by the smell of the industrial strength glue still lingering in the air. Another reminder of how Jess had saved the day (no pun intended). He stands there looking at her, not quite knowing what to do - a lot has changed since he left the apartment earlier that evening. Rocking back on his heels and puffing his cheeks out with air, Nick makes a little huffing noise as he slowly blows out the breath he's been holding on to for no reason other than he's still feeling a little weird about their 'moment' outside the bookstore.

Jess looks at him from a safe distance and smiles what she hopes is a 'you-good?-I'm-good' type of smile, and she thinks the message is acknowledged because he nods just the once before stepping towards the hallway.

"I'm gonna...just..." He thumbs in the direction of his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." Jess waves a permissive hand, even though it isn't needed. She kicks herself inwardly, because it's not like he's a pupil at her school asking to be allowed out to the bathroom. He's a grown man who just split with his girlfriend and embarrassed himself in front of dozens of strangers on one of the most anxiety inducing days of his life. If he wants to go to bed early, he can damn well go to bed early "...I'll just...tidy up the remnants of our Pepperwood production line!"

"What? No, Jess - it can wait. You've done more than enough already, really." Nick does that little lop-sided grin that makes her insides squirm and it takes everything she has not to bite her lip and swoon while staring right at him.

"I didn't do anything special. I'm sure either of the guys would have done the same." Jess shakes her head.

"Are you kidding me? You were great. I was gone - completely gone. Anxiety central, hello?! I'd probably still be sitting in that play house if it weren't for you talking me down off the ledge of self destruction. You came through for me, Jessica..." Nick pauses for a single beat, then looks at her pointedly "...just like always."

She has to drag her eyes away from him - because suddenly, under his gaze in the half light of the loft, Jess can feel herself starting to blush.

That's right, she's turned into her 12-year old self and is now staring at her feet and blushing because the boy she likes just paid her a compliment.

...

Nick closes the door behind him softly and walks into his room frowning. He had to hand it to Reagan - she was nothing if not methodical. All her stuff was packed and gone before he'd even returned home. That was quite some feat of achievement. Taking a deep breath, he sits on the edge of his bed and glances around. His closet door was open with all her empty hangers on display, shoe rack now only semi full, his dresser looking asymmetrical with his items all on one side and the half where her stuff had lived now empty once again. Everything feels off. He knows he should probably be more cut up about Reagan leaving, Nick knows that's certainly what Jess was expecting - and had tried to coax out of him on the ride home - but, honestly?

He kind of feels...relieved.

Like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Things had been building up to this for weeks. It had been so draining trying to always be the perfect version of himself for her. It had started to feel like he was just pretending to be someone else in her presence.

So many times he'd gone to say something stupidly ridiculous around her that the others would crack up about, but would catch himself and swallow it back down because he could never be sure of her reaction.

In reality, he'd just always been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for the day his weirdness bubbled up from within because it had no place else to go and scared her away. But it wasn't all him - Reagan had her own flaws which he had been noticing increasingly more often, and it had been harder to ignore them.

She was a stickler for routine, and early morning running sessions - that just wasn't him. At all.

She knew nothing about the sports he liked - which would have been fine, except for the fact she made him feel like a Neanderthal meat head for being so into it.

She was honest. But _too_ honest. Sometimes brutally so.

And the whole 'second apartment' thing had still been really bothering him, but she'd flatly refused to discuss it again. Still, he guesses she was right in the end, and now she could use her gated residence with pool and BBQ grill as much as she liked...at least that would please her.

Nick flops back heavily and sinks into the welcome coolness of his pillow on the back of his head. He can hear Jess out in the kitchen, singing to herself. She was probably making some chamomile tea in one of her stupid, oversized mugs. The thought makes him smile, and a warm feeling radiates from the centre of his chest - but then he realises _why_ he's smiling and quickly goes back to wearing a frown because...well, because that would be _crazy_ , right?

He drags a hand heavily down his face with a knowing groan and leaves it there, fiddling with his stubble to distract him until he falls asleep sprawled out on his bed fully clothed.

He doesn't hear Jess tapping at his door to say goodnight, or the sad little sigh she lets out when he doesn't answer.

...

It's two days later and the fear is pooling in Nick's gut again, mouth dry and palms moist as he approaches the podium to face his expectant audience. His feet are like lead but somehow he manages to drag them forwards one after the other and stands looking out to the sea of faces while his knees knock together nervously.

He sucks in a deep breath and lifts his eyes. They land on Jess's face, so open and supportive right there in the front, and soon that warm feeling in his chest appears again. She smiles and gives a double thumbs up then suddenly, things don't feel half as scary as they did before. He's amazed for a second at how easily her presence has this power to alleviate his fears - Nick's mind flies back to the other time he was stood at a podium lost for words: Walt's funeral. He was hurting and he was scared...but Jess was right there next to him to hold his hand and get him through it.

Has there ever been a time when he's needed her and she _hasn't_ been there? Nick can't think of any.

Someone in the audience coughs and Nick realises he's just staring at Jess - and... _wait, are her cheeks turning pink under his gaze, or is it just the lighting in here?_ Either way, Nick quickly returns her grin and clears his throat, opening the pages of his book and starting to read for all to hear.

...

" _The sun baked down on Pepperwood's back as he moved over to the St Charles streetcar. The driver handed him a brown paper sack. Without opening it, Pepperwood knew what was inside: blood-soaked beignets..."_

There's a moment of quiet and Nick swallows nervously. Jess watches him stand there, looking lost and anxious about the reaction he was going to get, and she can't help herself but to stand up immediately to whoop and cheer - she's so happy for him that she can't contain her excitement. Everyone else follows suit and applause grows loud around them. The relief on his face makes her heart swell. Part of her wants to run up and fling her arms around his neck, yelling 'you did it!' but the more sensible part of her realises that might not be the best idea. Jess is so pleased she can't stop smiling, and Nick glances to her time and again for reassurance as a crowd forms around him, making her stomach flip when he nods and mouths 'thank you' to her over the shoulder of the store owner who is now shaking his hand vigorously.

...

"My first sale!" Nick beams, holding aloft his dollar as they head down the street for a celebratory drink, his footsteps suddenly slowing down as he falls quiet. Jess has to look behind her to see where he's gone.

"You okay, Nick?"

"Yeah...I'm just concerned about_"

"The Shed Scene!" Gasps Jess, realising they've just sold that book to a minor.

"The Shed Scene." He grimaces "It's an incredibly graphic, sexual scene... _disgustingly_ sexual."

"I know. I've read it, remember - you don't forget a scene like that in a hurry, if you know what I mean."

_Oops. Said too much._

He's not sure he **does** know what she means and wants to ask, because he's intrigued, but thinks that would probably be weird.

Instead, Nick raises a brow at her in surprise and she looks away, pretending to be deep in thought. She waves her hand quickly and ushers him towards the bar.

"Okay, well...let's not dwell on that. What's done is done. You made a sale, Mister! Today is about celebrating. You did great, Nick...I'm really proud of you!"

"I'm proud of me too!" He grins, laughing as she rolls her eyes.

Nick feels like he's walking on air right now, practically floating down the street as he rides the adrenaline high for as long as he can. It might be the endorphins, or the warm night air, but he almost feels giddy. There's a tiny voice in the back of his mind trying to yell something at him, and he's deliberately ignoring it.

Just like he'd ignored the urge to reach over and squeeze her hand as she sat next to him on his stall at the end of the reading. Waiting for that elusive customer to purchase a book. His leg jiggling nervously and her fingers gently placing themselves on his shoulder to calm him down, a little joke here and there to keep his spirits up. It just all felt like old times, when they bounced off each other and energy zipped between them. So natural that he'd nearly landed his hand over hers without catching himself.

Nearly.

...

The loft is quiet when they return. It felt that way a lot now that Schmidt and Cece had moved out, and with Winston on late shifts, the apartment just seems decidedly empty. Jess is a little buzzed after their victory drinks, and heads straight for her pink wine stash in the kitchen. Without even needing to ask him, she opens a beer for Nick and places it on the kitchen island behind her.

"You read my mind!" He says gratefully, hopping onto a stool and taking a long, slow gulp.

Jess sees the way his throat bobs as he drinks and her grip on the wine bottle tightens. Pouring herself an extra large glass, she stands opposite him and drinks in silence.

He smiles at her and she beams back.

"Cheers...again!" Jess says loudly, clinking against his beer bottle "To you. You only went and did it!"

He looks at her with a serious face, before clinking back and correcting her.

"Cheers. To **us**."

Jess stares at him, a little surprised.

"Us?"

She sees Nick take a slightly deeper breath than usual and the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Yeah, to us. I couldn't have done that without you, Jessica. I mean it."

She just nods silently, because her words would probably deceive her if she were to speak right now.

Nick takes another gulp and holds it in his mouth for a second. Jess feels her heart thumping as she waits for him to gargle his beer, but he seems to think better of it at the last moment, looking away and swallowing quickly. Which is probably a good thing, because she's pretty sure she would have had zero control of herself if he'd done the one thing he knows she can't resist.

She hides her face in the depths of her wine glass and empties it, which doesn't go unnoticed.

He laughs and drains his own bottle, banging it down on the counter emphatically, the sound echoing around them.

"Okay, well...I'm going to hit the shower. I forgot to put on deodorant earlier, and I had _super_ anxiety sweat going on at the reading. I stink."

"Ew, gross." Jess creases up her nose, much to his amusement.

Nick slips off his seat and heads towards the hall, calling back over his shoulder as she reaches for the bottle to her left.

"Take it easy with that booze, Day. We both know what happens when you drink too much pink wine."

...

***A/N - PART TWO TO FOLLOW SHORTLY WHERE THE GOOD SHIP SMUT CITY WILL BE ARRIVING...***


	2. The Shed Scene - Part 2

***ALL ABOARD THE SMUT CITY EXPRESS...ENJOY! Please let me know what you think :) ***

Part 2:

Jess's hold on the bottle waivers at his words, her fingers curling into a little fist as she watches Nick disappear towards the bathroom. His shoulders are looking amazing in that shirt, and she thinks it's a bit of a shame he's going to be taking it off...

Shaking her head at herself, Jess decides another glass wouldn't be a good idea given her current situation, and wanders towards the books spread out on the table. They'd made far more than needed, as it turns out, but seeing all the copies of the story Nick had written lying there looking all new and pristine just fills her with pride. This was just the start of his new adventure, of that she had no doubt.

Running her fingers along the grain of the wood, Jess walks the length of the table and comes to a stop next to the first book they'd made together. Nick decided he wanted to keep the original prototype as a souvenir, which Jess was actually thrilled about - Nick doesn't really **do** sentimental - but of course she'd acted as nonchalant as she possibly could at his request.

Smiling, Jess sits down at the end chair and flicks through the pages - a faint waft of the now dry glue floating its way up to her nostrils and making her laugh at the memory of how _ridiculously_ high they'd gotten. Her eyes fall to the page the book has opened on and Jess pulls her lips inwardly over her teeth.

Should she?

Was it weird to read that part again while Nick was also in the loft?

Glancing behind her and hearing the shower on full blast, Jess clears her throat and sucks in her cheeks. She umm's and ahh's for ages, tapping her fingers on the table before giving in and deciding to let herself read on...

...

Jess is so engrossed, she hasn't even noticed Nick re-enter the room. He's stood barefoot by the couch, rubbing a small towel over his head then dumping it on top of the cushions. She'll probably moan about that later, he reckons.

Nick watches her for a moment, completely transfixed by the book in front of her. He was half expecting to come out and find her doing cartwheels in her underpants given the amount of pink wine that was readily available, but seemingly she had heeded his somewhat jokey warning earlier.

Taking a silent step closer, he glances over from the side, still unnoticed, and can see she's reading The Pepperwood Chronicles - he's surprised...and somewhat confused when he focuses his attention on her expression.

Because she's wearing _that_ look on her face.

He knows _that_ look.

He sometimes still has dirty dreams about _that_ look.

She's horny as hell.

He suddenly remembers their discussion about The Shed Scene earlier, and it all clicks in to place. Jess is reading his book and feeling twirly.

Nick feels himself go instantly (and uncomfortably) hard when he realises it's all because of something filthy that **he** wrote.

"Doing a little bedtime reading, Day?" He tries to keep his voice level, but it's honestly a struggle because his mind is going to crazy places he knew it really shouldn't.

"No!" Jess squeals, jumping out of her skin and trying to cover the pages, although there's really not much point because they both know she's lying "It was already open on the table and I was just, uh...checking..."

"For...?"

"Typos?" She cringes, her cheeks burning.

"Oh? That's very thoughtful of you to proof read them like that for me." Nick has walked over to Jess and is leaning over her shoulder, one hand on the edge of the table. He's so close that he can smell the coconut shampoo she'd used earlier that day, and unbeknownst to her he breathes it in deeply.

"Well, you know me, I'm a thoughtful person..." Jess mumbles quietly as she slams the book closed and squirms in her seat. His close proximity wearing nothing but a robe is doing precisely zero in helping to dull the throbbing ache between her legs. Especially now that he smells all fresh and clean and...oh, boy, if she doesn't get away from him now then she's going to do something she might regret.

Jess stands abruptly, shoving past him and walking to the kitchen to afford herself some distance to calm down while she pretends to make tea.

"Okay, well...by all means please continue to check those pages _thoroughly_." Nick tries to stifle a laugh as he finishes the sentence, but fails miserably and earns himself a scowl from Jess.

"Get out of here, Nick!" She yells, gripping the kitchen island tightly "Shouldn't you be putting some clothes on?!"

He shrugs, spinning on his heel and chuckling quietly to himself on the walk towards his room.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Jess mutters to her half empty bottle of pink wine - whom she blames solely for making her so twirly that she can't think straight - deciding to put it back out of reach where it belongs.

Jess leaves her face directed towards the cool blast of air from the fridge in a futile effort to quell the horny heat stirring in her gut. She's usually so good at forcing her feelings for him aside - she's gotten so used to doing it that sometimes Jess could believe the lies she told herself - but they're undeniably growing stronger by the day, and she's damn near about to lose her mind.

Unable to get the smell of Nick out of her head, all soap and manliness, she decides there's nothing for it - Jess is going to have to take herself to her room to...uh... _fix_ this issue. Get it out of her system, so to speak. It's not the ideal solution, obviously.

But it's the only one she has right now.

Jess begins to spin around and yells hurriedly towards the hall.

"Hey, Nick, I think I'm actually just going to call it an early niii_" she trails off when she looks up and finds Nick walking back into the room without saying a word.

_What the actual fuck?_

He's wearing sunglasses and the distinctive blue cap of one alter-ego by the name of Julius Pepperwood, and she's not quite sure how to react. So she stands there like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth silently opening and closing while she's rooted to the spot.

Nick walks brazenly towards her and takes a seat at the table, grinning as he sits down and makes a neat little pile of Pepperwood books, delighting in picking up the copy she had been reading moments before and thumbing through it before placing it on the top of the stack with a gleeful thump. Jess feels her cheeks flood with colour and she could swear the temperature in the loft has just increased by several degrees.

"Nice hat." She says sarcastically, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"What, this old thing?" Nick replies, running his fingers along the edge of the peak and sitting back in his seat to kick his legs up on the table where he crosses them at the ankle.

"It's not funny." Jess huffs at him in annoyance, stepping closer to swat his legs back on to the floor.

"Oh, I respectfully disagree..."

"Take it off."

"No!"

"You look ridiculous." Jess glances disapprovingly at his grey sweatpants and dark green t-shirt, clashing with the cap and glasses combo.

"I look great! I look like Julius Pepperwood!" Nick retorts.

"Take it _off!_ " She demands again, reaching towards him.

"Woah, not so fast there!" He shifts away from her, still in his chair "You're gonna have to at least buy me a drink first before you start undressing me, young lady!"

Nick laughs.

Jess doesn't.

Her neutral face falters slightly, and for a split-second Nick sees her mask slip. He thought this was just some silly bit, to tease her the way they always do, but realises too late that he may have totally misread the situation. No change there.

Before he has a chance to say sorry, Jess lunges forward and knocks the hat clean off his head. Instinctive reflexes kick in, and Nick tries to duck - catching Jess by the wrist and bringing her tumbling forward on top of him.

She's half sprawled across his lap, half leaning over his shoulder, and quickly tries to push herself upright with her free arm.

Nick's eyes go soft and apologetic, and her stomach does a somersault at the way he's suddenly looking at her - but Jess can't hold the gaze for longer than a second without giving herself away. Her breath hitches at the way his right hand is still gripping her wrist, Nick's thumb pressing firmly into the soft skin where he can feel her pulse throbbing against him. He looks at her and swallows hard, eyes widening ever so slightly when he sees her gaze dart down to his mouth. The air in the loft suddenly feels void of oxygen, thick and stifling around them. Breathing normally has become impossible.

They realise at the same time that his left hand has settled on her thigh. Their eyes drift down together to see his fingers splayed just below the hem of her skirt, where heat is spreading across her skin like fire and shooting sparks right up between her legs.

Nick feels her shift slightly on his lap, so now she's practically straddling him and Jess adjusts her legs to make sure they're firmly over his as she lets her weight settle against him. He really isn't sure what's going on - but he knows this is the most alive he's felt in months. His blood is pumping hard through his veins and he's pretty sure that's his heartbeat he can hear pounding in his ears.

There is _no_ way she hasn't noticed how turned on he is.

So, she must be doing this on purpose? Which makes him even more confused.

Jess can see the question in Nick's eyes as he looks up at her, and the truth is she isn't quite sure how they got here either - but she can't keep pretending around him any more.

She doesn't _want_ to.

There aren't enough words to try and explain everything to him, so when she sees him run his tongue over his bottom lip ever so slightly, she decides to let her body do the talking for once. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

Nick sits stock still as her hands reach to cup either side of his face, stroking her thumbs across his stubbled cheeks, his breath catching slightly as he watches her lean in.

"Jess...?"

"Shhh..."

She's still making the noise as her lips approach his, and he feels her breath land on his skin before they make contact. Everything stops in that moment.

Nick's mind simply goes blank as he surrenders to the gentle caress of her soft touch.

His eyes close and the blackness surrounds him, heightening the blissful sensation of Jess's mouth tenderly coaxing his to open. He obeys, and when her tongue slowly finds her way to his, Nick wraps an arm tightly around her waist, where it settles on the small of her back. The space seemingly made to perfectly fit his palm.

Their kiss deepens, and history has been erased. They've stepped right back into their old rhythm - it's super slow and extremely sensual, all heavy breathing and roaming hands. Nick finds himself sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth and he could swear Jess grinds herself down against him a little in response.

At first he's not sure, so he repeats the move and she does it again, making Nick huff out a sound that's half amusement, half disbelief - because this is _insanely_ hot and he just can't get his head around it.

She **wants** him.

What is going on?

He's trying not to think too much about it but _it's Jess_ and _it's him_ and _she's in his lap_ and they're _making out_.

Right now.

In the middle of the loft.

In all honesty, he thought that ship had sailed. As much as it had hurt him to contemplate, Nick didn't ever think the day would come that Jess would lust after him like this again. He honestly assumed he'd never get another chance. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt about it. Of course he had - he's a human man, after all, and sleeping Nick can't be trusted - because Jess is there under his nose every day of his life with her glasses and her hair and her singing and her pyjama outfits and her fruity shower gel...and her little robes...and her tiny shorts...and all the million other little things she used to do that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

Oh, shit.

_He's an idiot._

He's an absolute idiot.

"Winston could be home any minute." Nick breathes, words hot against her face as he breaks their kiss. Jess glances over his shoulder at the clock and merely shakes her head.

"We've got time." She whispers.

Nick pulls back to look at her, to make sure this is real and that he hasn't slipped in the shower and knocked himself into an unconscious state where his deepest fantasies play out. Her eyes are wild and reckless as she stares back at him - it's a side of her he hasn't seen for a very long time.

Too long.

Something snaps in him at that point, and Nick kisses her again - this time it's hard, fast, and messy as his left hand slides up the length of her back and rests at the base of her neck.

Jess makes this little noise - not quite a gasp yet not quite a moan, but something incredibly sexy somewhere in between the two - and has one hand gripping his shoulder as the other tugs urgently at his hair, she's rapidly losing herself in this moment, it's spiralling away from her with no way back and he's holding her tighter against him - his chest pressed hard to hers, and then...

_Wait, is he...? He is...he's standing up, oh sweet Moses._

The chair scrapes loudly along the floor as he pushes it back in his haste to stand, hands now wrapped around her waist to bring her with him, her legs instinctively tightening around his hips to stay connected.

Jess had long forgotten the sweet sensation of being weightless in his arms, but now that she's back there she never wants him to put her down. He starts to lower her slightly and she's just about to whine in disappointment, except she doesn't land on the floor - because he's gone and sat her on the table.

The. Fucking. Dining. Table.

And - _oh, Nick Miller you perfect human_ \- he tugs her swiftly to the edge where their hips line up perfectly, and Jess has to suck in a deep breath from the pressure of his erection pressing into her because, _Lord have mercy_ , it's just as amazing as she remembered.

His tongue is strong and eager in its search for hers. He tastes like beer and memories and hope. All too soon, his mouth leaves hers to travel south along her jawline. Jess's eyes flutter closed as he drags his lower lip sideways along the skin of her throat, goosebumps exploding on every inch of her body.

His fingers trace their way up the inside of her thighs, pausing briefly before disappearing under her skirt. A second later Jess lets out a low groan as his thumb rubs at her gently.

Too gently.

She needs more.

Nick slowly guides her backwards so she's leaning on her elbows, and he has a hand on the inside of each thigh as he moves her into position, pressing down firmly to hold her in place as he lowers his head. She would swallow hard in anticipation at this point, if it weren't for the fact her mouth feels like it's full of cotton.

Jess watches him watching her while he edges closer, and bites the inside of her cheek as he makes contact.

_Oh, man alive..._

Nick keeps his eyes on her as he runs his tongue along the inner crease of her left thigh, deliberately slow. She loves it and hates it all at once. It's so close but not nearly close enough - and her whimper tells him so.

Jess cant take her eyes off Nick as he lands a row of butterfly kisses up along the soft skin of her abdomen and back down again until he reaches the point where she's practically pulsing with longing.

He dances his tongue across her once and makes her do that breathy little moan that was always music to his ears.

Then he does it a second time. And a third.

Gently.

Slowly.

Teasing her.

Jess's hips buck involuntarily when she feels his thumb slide down to where she's so slick it would be embarrassing if she had the mental capacity to care about anything other than what Nick is doing to her right now.

Her head falls back against the table with a crack, but Jess doesn't even feel it because now he's doing that swirling motion over and over again with his tongue in the way she used to love and, and_

Yeah...she's not sure she's even still on this planet right now.

The glorious throbbing is building in her gut but instead of moaning, Jess is holding her breath and sucking in thready little gulps of air. Suddenly, his fingers are sliding inside her and she groans at the wonderful feeling but then - _oh, that's new_ \- he's twisting them in the most amazing way, and she can't help but gasp loudly when he curls them and hits something that makes her toes curl in the best way possible. Jess feels a smirk curve his lips as they press themselves on the spot of skin between her pelvis and her hip, drifting down until his mouth is on her again and she can't take it any more. Every limb of her body is tingling deliciously, and with another few sweeps of Nick's tongue, Jess feels the spasms shoot through her like a rocket - and she can't stop it, but his name flies from her mouth as she topples over the edge.

Nick continues to gently run his fingers along her as she rides out the feeling and when she opens her eyes, he is stood between her legs with a massive grin on his face. His lips are glistening from the taste of her and his hair is all messed up where her hands have been running through it.

Jess sits up slowly, tugs her skirt back in to place, and bites her lip.

"I forgot how good you were at that..." She says, a little dumbstruck, then they both laugh loudly as he thanks her for the feedback and she leans into him, his hands stroking up her back, feeling her heart pounding against his chest as she rests her forehead on his shoulder while her breathing steadies. It means she gets to enjoy the scent of him properly this time, and Jess turns her face to the right where she repeatedly presses her lips gently to his neck. His chest rises more than normal when she opens her mouth and very carefully bites down on the same spot she had just been kissing.

"Hmm...that still does it for you, huh?" She purrs, feeling him shiver as her tongue traces its way to his earlobe.

" _Anything_ you do does it for me, Jessica." He breathes.

" _Anything_?"

Nick nods, and is infinitely grateful that he's wearing non-restrictive sweatpants, especially when he feels her hand snake its way down to his groin.

He lets out a little grunt as she rubs him over the top of the material, and he's certain he's never been so hard in his entire life (except for maybe that one night when he carried her from the elevator into his bedroom...) when she slips under the waistband and curls her fingers around him. His dick twitches slightly in her grip and Jess still has her mouth against Nick's neck, so she feels the way he sucks in a deep breath as she begins to stroke him, slow yet firm. Her hand moves perfectly from memory, building the pace the same way he used to like, twisting slightly at the base before sweeping up over the head, making him groan from low down in his gut.

Nick was sure that his eyes would be rolling back in his head if they weren't already screwed shut as he concentrated on not exploding every time she pumped him in her hand. With a small hiss of air, Nick grips her wrist with his fingers and she stills immediately.

She knows what that means. He's getting too close.

Jess starts to lean back towards the table as he bends forward, Nick's mouth attacking hers hungrily, her arms lifting his t-shirt up and over his head as he chases after her - and he's practically crawling his way up her body, hands resting either side of her waist and his knee coming up on the dining table as it creaks slightly below their weight, neither one of them giving a damn.

Jess nearly falls onto her back underneath him, her elbow knocking the pile of Pepperwood's he'd stacked up right onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh, shit. Sorry...your books." She pants.

Nick looms over her and peers down to the floor.

"Fuck it, we'll make more." He laughs, dropping down to her mouth again, skating a hand up her side and hurrying to undo the buttons of her blouse. Jess helps him when he fumbles with the bottom few, and then it joins his t-shirt on the floor along with her expertly removed bra. Nick kisses her firmly before grazing his thumb across her left breast, feeling Jess moan into his mouth as he circles the pad against her nipple.

Jess digs her fingers into his back, and feels the muscles in his shoulders move under the palm of her hand as his head dips down to her chest. She arches her back - because it feels _that_ good.

It's so hot in the loft, their skin is sticky as their bodies press together, but it feels so amazing that Jess's mind is racing. The blood in her body feels like it's heated up, coursing through her veins and making her feel like there's fire beneath her skin wherever Nick touches her.

And he's touching her _everywhere_.

Nick's mouth is open on the spot just above Jess's collar bone - hot and wet as he sucks on her skin hard enough to leave a bruise, like he's ravenous to taste every part of her again.

"Oh, god..." Jess's voice is way deeper than normal when she speaks, husky almost, and she all but writhes against the feeling of him. She would happily let Nick devour all of her if he wanted to, Jess yearned to have him as close to her as possible.

She'd always thought the use of the word 'yearning' in saucy women's literature had been so cliché, but at this moment it felt completely fitting - especially when she considered the actual meaning: _an intense feeling of longing for something, typically something that one has lost or been separated from._

His breath is loud and fast in her ear, and his hands quickly push her skirt right up around her waist without bothering to even try and unzip it to pull it down (side-note: sexiest thing that has happened to her since...well, since Nick carried her from the elevator that one time) leaving no questions about whether they were actually taking this all the way on the table they ate dinner off every night. Jess grabs blindly for his pants and tugs them down so he can wriggle free and kick them off.

And then it's just her and him.

Naked and laid bare on the dining table.

Nothing about this feels weird, or wrong. It feels primal, and instinctual...and it just feels _right_.

They pause for a second as he rests himself between her legs, both needing to catch their breath. Nick leans forward to rest his forehead on hers, and kisses her lips with a softness completely paradoxical to the utter urgency of the past few minutes. He doesn't get to draw back, because Jess has wound her arms under his and is holding on tight, kissing him now like her life depended on it. All the raw emotion from the past few months catching up with her and taking their chance to escape, winding themselves around the way her mouth moves on his, desperately hoping he can somehow sense everything she has been too scared to say.

Nick returns the gesture with equal enthusiasm and when he feels her right leg hook around his hip, he needs no further signal, pushing himself into her and growling into her neck.

"Jesus, Jessica..."

He stills inside her as his hips finish their thrust, feeling her adjust to him, Jess's breathless moan matched by his own. Nick grips her thigh tightly, lifting it slightly as he rocks into her, the angle creating a friction that very nearly gives Jess an out of body experience. His other arm is next to her head, and Jess finds herself turning to place her teeth on the beautifully tanned, muscular forearm within biting distance. For some reason that seems to _really_ turn him on, and he thrusts harder, causing Jess to whimper in delight.

"Ohmygod...ohmygod..."

She wasn't even able to separate her words now, they just blended into one semi-coherent noise as she tried to roll her hips to keep up with his building pace.

His hand has slipped up from her thigh to cup her ass, and Jess has both knees bent as she braces her feet on the edge of the table.

"Fuck, Jess..." Nick grits out, sweat from his brow damp against her cheek - but she couldn't care less, her eyes are squeezed shut and Jess is getting dizzy from the shallow breathing she didn't even realise she was doing.

Nick's arm starts to shake under the strain of his weight, so he drops down to his elbow bringing his chest flush against Jess. She's never really been one to swear much, but right now, every second word out of her mouth is an expletive. It's the sexiest fucking thing he's ever heard, especially when it's mixed with cries of his name. Every curse word she utters makes him press harder inside her, until the only noise in the room is their loud gasping.

Jess hums loudly as her orgasm pulses through her insides, making her spasm around him. She digs her nails into the skin of his back and her lips are pressed to his temple as Nick buries his face in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly into her hair and thrusting a final time before following her.

He collapses his top half against her, legs only just capable of still standing. She hears him trying to catch his breath and feels his heart thundering against her as he allows himself to chuckle slightly, kissing his way along the curve of her neck before pulling himself back up so as not to crush her under his weight. Jess's head is still spinning, and as she forces herself to take some deep breaths, the gravity of what has just happened hits her full force.

A single tear betrays her and creeps to the edge of Jess's eye, but Nick brushes it away quickly with his thumb and kisses the damp, salty trail it tried to mark her with.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, voice so soft it makes her heart swell. Nick looks down at her, concerned. Eyes darker than she's ever seen - with an intensity behind them she'd forgotten existed.

"I'm... _more_ than okay..." She smiles, almost shyly, which she knows is ridiculous, given that they're both naked in the middle of the apartment and way past that point.

Her right hand grazes up along his stomach, and across his chest until it comes to rest upon his heart. She stares hard at that spot and swallows before bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Nick..."

Placing his hand over hers, he squeezes her fingers gently and shakes his head, making her fall silent.

Jess thinks she'll always love Nick just that little bit more for not making her say it.

He knows.

He can feel it.

Leaning forward, Nick kisses her so tenderly that she nearly cries again when he whispers in her ear.

"Me, too."

They have a lot to talk about.

They're both aware of it but, likewise, they know that conversation can wait.

Tonight is about them, this moment of pure bliss, their happiness - and nothing else.

After all, they've got the rest of their lives to work things out...

...

...


End file.
